The Broken Rule
by Lys Dis
Summary: The Powerpuff Girls are mermaids who just want to have feet and little did they know they would fall for humans on their little adventure to the shore. Good thing its not a rule...oh wait. Suck at summaries give it a try. Original Pairings.
1. The Watchers

The Broken Rule

**New Story, New Story! I have to be honest this has only been on my mind for a second and then next thing I know I have the computer on my lap and I'm typing. But anyway I just wanted to say/type if you're a fan and have read any of my other stories I hope you enjoy this one as well. RRB's are regular teenagers and PPG's are mermaids!**

Tittle: The Watchers

Declaimer: I clam nothing but the idea and some OC's that will be in here. If you want to be an OC PM me, I love new OCs!

Come on where are they? The longer they take the shorter we get to watch. The teen mermaid swam out of the underwater castle that she lived in, in search for her sisters.

"Sorry were late!" Two other mermaids swam toward the first their long hair floating around them. "Octi got stuck in a net!" the blond hair, blue eyed mermaid frowned, the octopus was a good friend of hers and they've been friends for years. This wasn't the first time 'Octi' got caught in a net but it hurt her every time it happens.

"But he's ok. Thanks for asking Buttercup." the red haired pink eyed mermaids sass swam right off Buttercup's shoulders, no she didn't really care all that much about the stupid octopus but she knew her sister cared and that's all that really mattered.

The third and last triplet smiled her green eyes lighting up as her long black hair swam around her. "I know what would make you feel better!"

Both Buttercups' sisters raised an eyebrow an unasked question forming.

"Watching!" Both Buttercups' sisters' eyes lite like a candle, Watching was one of the things the triplets could do all day and not get bored.

"Let's go!" Blossom, the red headed sister shouted quickly making her way up to the surface of the water. Bubbles the blue eyes sister right behind her, buttercup trailing behind making sure no one saw them leave. It didn't take long before all three made it to the surface taking in the smell of fresh hair.

**Bubbles' POV**

"Ah FEET!" I squealed. My sisters and I were hiding behind a huge rock on the far side of the beach watching as humans walked and ran around.

Blossom's tail splashed in the water as she watched the humans. "I want feet!" she whined.

"Don't we all? But we can't, remember the legend?" Buttercup shook her head in disapproval.

"But what if it's not true? Then we wasted all these years hiding behind a stupid rock!"

"And what if it is true, than what!?" I frowned I hated when my sisters fight but it happens quite a lot. Our biggest weakness is feet but, the legend. Long story short the legend states that a long time ago a mermaid went to the shore and someone spotted her. That someone just so happened to be a scientist. The scientist tested her and tested her and then the scientist acted as if he felt bad and let the mermaid swim home only to follow her and then capture all her friends and family killing them all with his bare hands. How he managed to do that was beyond me.

"Bubbles what do you think?" Blossom asked with pleading eyes. Blossom was the smartest one but feet always clouded her judgment.

"It doesn't matter what I think, were not going over there." After I said that I swam away not wanting to talk anymore. I want feet I want to go over there but I can't I'm just too scared. One day though, one day my sisters and I are going over to the shore it's in our coral list. I ran my fingers through my long blond hair and down to feeling my long light blue tail with navy blue fins. I love my tail but having feet, as in two of them! It just always has been a dream. I know curiosity killed the cat… but what about the mermaid?

**Blossom's POV**

"Since when are you afraid to do anything?" I mumbled looking over at a bunch of teenagers playing with a beach ball throwing it back and forth.

"I'm not afraid for me, I'm afraid for you and Bubbles! I want feet as much as you do but it's not worth losing my family over!" Buttercup said pulling my arm forcing me to look at her.

"Hey I'm the oldest, that's supposed to me my speech." I said playfully rolling my eyes.

"Yeah by two minutes. Somebody call the sharks!" Buttercup snorted.

"Talk to the tail." I said moving my tail in front of Buttercup's face a small smile making its way on my face.

"Finally something that listens!" Buttercup said a big smile on her face as she crossed her arms over her chest.

I splashed water on her and she laughed out loud and splashed me back.

"Let's go see if Bubbles is ok." I said catching my breath from all of the splashing.

"And we can tell her the good news!" Buttercup said moving her hair to the other side of her shoulder.

"What good news?" I questioned looking up at the sky for a split second checking the time.

"If yall promise to stay together…we can go to the shore." Buttercup nodded.

A big smile covered my face. "Really! Thank you so much Buttercup! Oh and by the way I was gonna go with or without you." I said a smirk on my face. Buttercup shook her head and we both swam back to the castle we call home.

**Buttercup's POV**

"Where have you been?" Neptune our father asked my sisters and I as we ate dinner.

I shrugged while I swallowed the crab meat. "Bubbles didn't tell you? Octi got caught in a net again." I watched as Bubbles frowned at the memory.

"Oh daddy, what if one day I'm not with him and they capture him for good? I don't know what I'd do without Octi."

"Oh sweetie don't panic your little friend will be fine, he only acts dumb around you." Dad chuckled at the last part rubbing Bubbles back my mom rubbing her forearm.

After dinner my mom and dad went off to their room to sleep and I turned to my sisters a mischief smirk on my face.

"We leave tonight!"

**I hope you guys like it. I haven't seen a mermaid fic and a while so I thought why not? Please Review!**


	2. Friends with Feet

The Broken Rule

**Oh My Gosh you guys are unbelievably awesome! *fan girl scream!* SHOUT OUT to EVERYONE who reviewed! And a special shout out to xXDannii101Xx aka Danny! You'll know why she has a special shout out by the end of this chapter! Ok now it's time to be serious. This story is going great but my other ones are not. Before for I began with the story I just want to say that I'm not going to continue my other stories until I have at least 5 review and the same goes to this one so please if you are a fan of my other stories and you know you haven't reviewed PLEASE save my story and just simply review. Ok now back to the fun, STORY TIME!**

Title: Friends with Feet.

**Nobodies POV**

The sun was setting and the three teen mermaids made their way toward the surface leaving their beloved word behind for a unknown one…one with feet. The three mermaids were getting closer and closer to land their heart beat quickened, they've never felt such excitement before.

"I've never noticed how far the shore was." Bubbles huffed as she and her sisters speed through the ocean.

"It's only because we're excited, we should be there in a minute." Blossom reassured an excited smile on her face.

Once the triplets got as close enough to shore they popped their head over the surface of the water.

"Now for the hard part." Buttercup sighed turning to her sisters. Both Bubbles and Blossom nodded in agreement. They were on a thin line; this was their last chance to go back to chicken out or to take their first steps.

"Are we ready?" Blossom asked her arms rose to pull herself up on the sand. Buttercup wasted no time to pull herself up along with Blossom but Bubbles' mind was somewhere else… as in underwater. Bubbles' tail was floating on the surface but her waist up was in the water saying her farewells to Octi. She wanted him to come so bad but she knew it wouldn't be safe for him; unfortunately he doesn't grow legs on dry land.

"Bye Octi I love you, stay away from the nets ok, promise me. Oh and don't tell daddy anything, if you do I'll know!" Bubbles waved one last time before surfacing just too forced back down underwater.

"Buttercup! Bubbles whined only to see a blond boy with navy blue eye bubbles (goggles). His cheeks were puffed holding her breath which Bubbles didn't understand but as soon as he saw Bubbles she cheeks deflated and bubbles came out his mouth.

In alert Bubbles started to swim to the surface pulling the boy up with her as he tried to fight her away.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" The blond boy fell backwards.

Two other human boys ran over causing the yells to get three times as loud.

"Bubbles?" Both her sisters called swimming over to her exposing themselves to humans.

"Wait, wait!" Blossom yelled waving her arms around trying to get their attention. Not a moment later the boys calmed down.

"Please don't yell someone might hear you." Bubbles frowned.

"M-mermaids?" The blond stuttered. "You see them to right?" The blond continued to question pointing at the mermaid triplets and facing the two other boys they were about a foot behind them.

"Yeah I do Boom." The red headed boy said and the black haired one just nodded.

"Well um Boom, could you help us out of the water before anyone sees?" Bubbles asked moving closer to the boys. Boom hesitated at first but seeing his red headed brother walk forward Boom soon followed.

Boom picked up Bubbles, the red headed brother picked up Blossom and lastly the black haired brother picked up Buttercup.

Once the girls were out of the water and on the dry beach sand their tails seemed to almost glow as their gills, and fins started to disappear and their tails separated into two legs, at the end of their legs was something new except for a fin they had feet.

The merma-I mean girls squealed in excitement they always wanted to walk on the beach like they say the others do and now they finally could.

The three boys turned away their face turning red for a reason that was unknown to the girls.

"I like ice-cream yes I do, I have ice cream how bout you? Boys would you like some ice cream too? Cause I got something sweet for you." A girl a girl sang up to the boys holding a four piece cup holder. The girl looked at the boys faces and then behind them to see three naked confused girls. She blinked before tossing them three towels so that they could cover themselves.

"Ok um, this isn't a nude beach. I'm sorry for the confusion." Her statement come out more like a question because she herself was confused but not confused enough to let her ice cream melt.

"What's this for?" Buttercup asked holding the green towel that was thrown at her in the air.

"We shouldn't talk here the red haired boy said wrapping the towel around Blossom the correct way is brothers doing the same.

The group of seven teenagers walked farther down the beach making sure they were out of earshot which was easy considering the sun was just about going down and no one was at the beach.

Once they got to their destination the red haired boys introduced himself and his friends.

"I'm Brick and these are my brothers Boomer, Butch and our best friend Danny."

"I'm Blossom and these are my sisters Bubbles and Buttercup." Brick nodded.

"You guys want ice cream? It was a buy four get one free, I was hoping to get seconds but I guess…"

"No were fine." Bubbles dismissed for both her sisters. "But do you have any of those?" Bubbles asked licking her lips and pointing to an orange object.

"You mean a crab? Isn't that cannibalism?" Brick asked his eyes narrowing.

"That's only if she's a fish. Sorry guys he's usually the smart one." Danny said shrugging her shoulders. Boomer smiled on how lost his friend was.

"Oh Buttercup, could you make that one?" Blossom asked pointing to the one that was casually walking in front of them.

"Doesn't it take a long time to cook?" Butch asked sitting down next to the girls.

**Buttercup's POV**

I picked up crab and laid it on its back so it wouldn't get away. I balled up my fist and steam started to come out of the crab. Heat is my mermaid power, with a simply ball of my fist depending on how hard I focused I could dry a shark from the inside out. My sisters have mermaid powers as well Bubbles has the power of water and Blossom has the power ice.

"Whoa holy shhhh!" Danny yelled falling off the rock she was on and falling to the sandy floor.

"Is that one of the perks?" Boomer asked as he watched me break the crab into three pieces.

I nodded stuffing some crab meat into my mouth.

"Why is everyone just sitting here like they didn't just see that? What the hell did I miss?" Danny was obviously starting to freak out.

"Were Mermaids." I said swallowing the last of my crab meat.

"Yeah and I'm 'Loch Ness Monster'." Danny said rolling her eyes.

Bubbles gasped in excitement. "You must be related Mausi! She's great." I rolled my eyes standing up and tightening the towel thing around me. Bubbles wasn't really the brightest blub in the bunch when it came to sarcasm. Blossom looked up at me with a confused glance.

"We should start going, we need to find somewhere to stay." Blossom nodded and stood up to pulling Bubbles with her.

"Wait! You could stay with us?" Boomer stated and asked at the same time not bothering to make sure his brothers were ok with it. He knew his parents wouldn't mind because they're not even home and they won't be for at least another two months.

"Yeah ok I'll go pack a bag." Danny said throwing away her last ice cream cup.

"You're coming to? All the boys asked at once.

"Do you really think I'll let you three perverts stay in a house alone with naked girls? I think not." And with that Danny walked away picking up all of her beach supplies well they boys just slumped their shoulders.

"Is she like, your sea sitter?" Blossom asked looking up at the boys in front of her.

**Ok hope you guys like there were some funny moments again thanks for the reviews you guys are AWESOMLY AWESOME!**


	3. The Castle

The Broken Rule

**Ok I really need to learn how to schedule writing the new chapter I am doing a horrible job I am very sorry. But I'm making and I hope you all are ready for the third chapter.**

Title: The Castle

**~~Brick's POV~~**

"WOW!" The girls awed at our house, I mean my parents make a good living but I didn't think our house was that great. It was a simple two floor home but it was longer than average, our house had six rooms one for each of my brothers myself, Danny, my parents and lastly a guest room that grandma usually uses when she visits.

"Your castle is beautiful!" Bubbles cheered a wide smile on her face. Boomer nodded as I walked up the steps and unlocked the door holding it so that the ladies walked in first. Danny walked past me narrowing her eyes at me and I shrugged innocently.

"Come on girls I have some extra clothes upstairs that I could lend you." Danny said pointing upstairs most likely meaning her room. Danny is a really close friend of the family so much as though she basically lives here, not only does she have her own room which also use to be a guest room but she also has her own key. Danny spends mostly all of her time here, her parents' job has a lot to do with traveling so it was usual, and my parents on the other hand just went on a special vacation let's just say my mom wants another kid and the only way that happens is if they go away for a few weeks I shivered at the thought.

I sighed looking over at my brothers as we dropped on the couch as Butch turns on the television.

"Well this is fun." I said sarcastically.

"Well that's just tonight tomorrow we could go to the mall and the girls can buy their own clothes and everything will be fine." Boomer shrugged simply.

"Wait! Am I the only one that's still stuck on the fact that they're mermaids?" Butch asked amazed that no one was talking about that particular fact.

"No, in fact I want to see it again." I said looking up at the ceiling which just so happens to be where Danny's room is and Boomer nodded in agreement.

"While I said am I the only one still thinking about it, I don't want to see them like that again because than I would want to tell people but of course I can't because if I did than things will get all complicated and people will want to take pictures and who know how… Butch stopped talking shaking his head as Boomer laughed.

"I told you, you ramble!"

"I don't ramble it just when I have a thought I just… Shut up Boomer!"

**~~Nobodies POV (With the girls) ~~**

"I don't like clothes, they're itchy." Buttercup whined pulling the shirt she just put on back off.

"I swear, how many times are you going to flash me Buttercup?" Danny said rolling her eyes turning to find something more comfortable for Buttercup.

"Yeah it's really weird, I saw some people walking around without a shirt. Blossom said pulling the shirt she had on up flashing off her stomach to lessen the chafe.

"Correction sweetie, you saw men walking around shirtless it's different with them they don't have boobs and have to wear bras."

"I don't know about all this bra business but I like this dress!" Bubbles finally spoke holding up one of Danny's simple navy blue dresses.

Danny growled under her breath "last year's play of Annie."

Blossom glanced at Danny weirdly before walking over to Bubbles pulling a white shirt and black skinny jeans on her legs as Bubbles pulled the dress on and Buttercup pulled on a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt.

"Now can we go play?" Bubbles asked walking toward the door of Danny's bedroom.

"No now it's time to eat, I'm hungry." Buttercup said walking behind Bubbles, Blossom not far behind.

The girls walked downstairs walking over and sitting on the large sectional couch along with the boys.

"You guys look nice." Boomer complimented dragging his eyes away from the television long enough to skim the girls outfits.

"Thanks, but let's get to the point at hand what's with all the undergarments?" Bubbles asked repeating the word Danny has used moments ago.

The boys' heads snapped over to the girls and Danny giggled nervously.

"Girls, what happens in Danny's room stays in Danny's room!"

Bubbles shrugged before moving her pointer finger around so that a circular shape of water came out of the glass that Boomer was holding and moved it so that it landed in her mouth.

"Ok, I'll have to get use to that." Boomer mumbled looking back at the TV.

…

…

"So, can we go back to the beach now, I want to play in the water." Blossom said playing with the hem of the white shirt she was wearing.

"No that's too much we have a pool out in the back but you guys just got dressed how about we just order out and watch TV for the rest of the night." Brick suggested reaching for his cell phone.

"What's that? Buttercup asked eyebrow rose pointing to the phone in Bricks hand.

"That's a cellphone; you use it to call people." Butch explained but it wasn't enough for Bubbles.

"Can't you just swi- I mean walk to them?"

Boomer shrugged "It's not always convenient."

"First this castle now cellphones what else is there flying fish!" Blossom announced annoyed.

Brick chuckled under his breath; flying fish is called an airplane Blossom.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter like I wrote before I'm going to try to better update my stories please Review!**


	4. Lost then Found

The Broken Rule

**Ok so I'm back for a new chapter and I do hope that you enjoy it I had a bit of a writer's block not being about to open up a document so I can began writing but I'm here now and hopfully you enjoy the chapter… I said that already. Ok yeah R&amp;R**

Title: Crap!

Danny stretched her legs out before shifting to one side to the other slowly blinking her eyes looking over her shoulder to see if her 'guest' were still where they were before turning her attention back on the calling that was sleep.

…

…

Danny quickly sat up in her bed her eyes wide as she looked around her one populated room.

"Girls? Blossom… Bubbles… Buttercup…? The longer Danny spoke the higher and squeaker her voice became.

"How do you lose three teenage mermaids?" Danny mumbled to herself standing from her bed and walking into the hallway and knocking on the three doors across from her room and scratching her left arm in nervousness.

Brick was the first to walk out of his room fully dressed with the light on in his room, then came Boomer walking out of his room the lights off rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and last but not least Butch who just groaned not even bothering to open his door or even get out of bed.

"Hey guys, so um… what happened yesterday?" Danny knew that they really did befriend mermaids the day before but didn't want to admit that she may or may not have lost them.

"Danielle?" Boomer dragged her full name on his eyebrow rose the sleep completely gone from his system.

"I'm not saying I lost them, but they were there when went to sleep… and now they're not."

"Damn it Danny!" Brick huffed fist balled out of frustration. Danny huffed herself crossing her arms over her chest avoiding eye contact with both her 'brothers'.

"Butch get your ass out here we have to find the girls!" Brick yelled banging on Butch's door and disappearing down the steps. Boomer sighed before walking back into his room closing the door behind him.

Danny turned to go back into her room but stopped when she heard another door open.

"What time is it?" Butch asked stretching out his limbs and scratching his head.

"Um 9:30." Danny replied simply looking over at him leaning on the wall next to her bedroom door.

"9:30! That the F-"

"Stop complaining and get dressed we have to find three teenage mermaids." Boomer said walking out of his room and down the steps not even bothering to look Butch's way.

"I'll get dressed when I feel like it." Butch mumbled closing his door and walking down stairs with black pajama pants and no shirt. Danny just rolled her eyes at Butch before following him down stairs also not bothering to change clothes.

"They seemed pretty smart they should have the common sense not to do anything stupid." Boomer stated only half worried about the whereabouts of the three.

"Boom, less than twenty-four hours ago was the first time they wore clothes, I'm not worried about where they are but what their wearing." Danny said remembering all of their comments and complaints that they kindly shared with her about the stupid idea of clothes.

"Hmmm good point, Danny, Boom, and I are gonna head to the beach to see if they went back there. And Butch, you… lay on the couch and fall back to sleep, great." Brick stated like a true leader. With that said everyone looked over at Butch's sleeping form.

"Shouldn't someone stay here to look through the house because apparently he isn't going to do it." Boomer said crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'll stay, I'm not dressed anyway so." Danny shrugged as the boys made their way outside and got into one of the 'family' cars pulling off without looking back.

Danny huffed before walking over to her sleeping brother pulling the pillow from under his head making his head fall to the couch.

"What time is it?" Butch groaned for the second time within twenty minutes.

"A little after two." Danny replied casually lied plopping on the couch on Butch's back.

"What! No it isn't!" Butch jumped up off the couch taking Danny with him, we have to go out of the house its summer we have to go!"

"Yeah we do, but first we have to go find the girls! Hurry we're losing precious time!" Danny continued to play along.

"I'll check down here you go check upstairs come on housel!" Danny nodded quickly chuckling to herself when she ran upstairs to look for the girls. Once Danny was upstairs and out of sight a smirk slowly appeared on Butch's face.

"Sucker!" Butch grinned walking into the kitchen and grabbing a soda before walking outside in the backyard to but his feet in the built in pool that his brothers, his dad and him built from scratch.

As Butch made his way out of the back door the pool slowly coming into view a sight that could make anyone jump out of their boots caught Butch's attention making him… jump out of his socks.

"What the FUCK!" Butch yelled out dropping the recently opened can of soda. Not only did he get Danny to come running to see what happened but also three certain girl came runni-swimming to see what happened.

_Swimming? Wait what?_

"Wait, were you guys here the whole time?" Danny asked sending a quick text to Brick and Boomer stating that they found the girls.

"Yeah sorry, it was hard to sleep with legs I don't know how you do it." Blossom shrugged swimming backwards in the cool water.

Before anyone could reply or even before the boys had the chance to make it back home from the beach the clear hot sky was while no longer clear. It started to rain a hot summer rain that no one likes to get stuck in.

"Oh no, he knows!" all three girls whispered looking up at the dark gloomy sky with instant frowns.

**Who knows what? What's with the summer rain? Want to know the answer? Stay tune.**

**This chapter was long overdue and kind of just a fill in chapter so sorry for that I'll try to do better with my updates. REVIEW!**


	5. New Friend

The Broken Rule

**I'm sorry it took so long for me to update I was on a roll, happy with all the feedback I was getting but of course my happiness was cut short when something completely unexpected happened to me not only making me a liar but ruining not only my good mood but my inspiration to write. These past few days were really difficult for me and I appreciate your patience with me it really means a lot. New characters are coming your way but don't worry I won't drift away from the plot. If you don't mind there is going to be extremely slow-burn because the girls are mostly planning to understand the way humans live.**

Title: New friend

The three sisters looked at each other panic clear on their faces shifting from each other to the backyards clear screen door the rain still pouring. Brick and Boomer got back from the beach minutes ago but it didn't register to the girls all they could think about was their father, their mother, and all the guards that are most likely being punished for letting the girls out of their sight.

"What's wrong with them?"

"They aren't even moving!"

"What the hell?"

"It's almost like they're hypnotized by the water." The girls could hear the questions and statements but it went through one ear and out the other. Blossom chewed on her bottom lip like she would chew gum, Bubbles constantly blinking her eyes wishing, hoping that all the rain would disappear in… a blink of an eye, and lastly Buttercup shaking her leg like it was the only part of her body to have a seizure.

The boys and Danny began to believe that nothing was going to snap them out of… well that but they were mistaken when a loud knock came from the front door snapping the girls out of the faze apparently their curiosity was stronger than their fear.

Danny ran over to the door and looked in the pep hold her face going from calm to panic in seconds.

"Who is it?" Boomer asked confused from the sudden mood change.

"It's DJ I have to go change my clothes!" Butch chuckled at Danny as she ran up the stairs. All the boys were close to DJ but it was Butch who introduced them so they were closer.

"Dude!" Butch shouted flinging open the door welcoming their new wet guest but this time the guest doesn't grow a tail.

"Hey man, men." DJ nodded giving each brother a proper bro hug. "Where's your sister?"

"Upstairs changing, apparently her PJ's aren't good enough for the all mighty DJ." Boomer chuckled pulling a towel out of a nearby closet for DJ to dry himself with.

"But it is for you three? Didn't I tell you that you're not allowed in my presence without proper attire preferable suit and tie?" DJ played along a huge smirk on his face.

"Get you head out of your ass Nike." Brick smirked rolling his eyes calling DJ by one of his many nicknames. Nike because that's all he wears, Nike shoes, socks, shirts everything.

"Whatever, hey which one of you ass wholes, pissed off Mother Nature?" Both Buttercup and Bubbles blushed at the boys 'colorful language all three unfamiliar with the cuss words they were using while Blossom cleared her throat catching all the boys' attention.

"Not Mother Nature but Neptune and us we are the reason." Blossom frowned.

"Oh Shit! Were you three there this whole time?" DJ yelled holding his chest to feel his heartbeat.

"Oh these are our… um." Boomer began hesitantly not sure what to say to him.

"Good job Boom, now they'll definably feel welcome." Danny spoke making herself known as she walked down the steps phone in hand wearing a simple baseball tee and washed shinny jeans. "DJ these are my friends Blossom, Bubbles and, Buttercup we met yesterday and just clicked they aren't from around here so we invited them over." Danny saved them smoothly before a sound came from her phone signaling a text message.

"You remember that umbrella I just bought?" the text said Danny gave a small smile.

"Yeah I do what about it?" Danny texted back.

"Who are you texting?" DJ asked eyebrow raised leaning back on the couch.

"James." Danny smiled; James was a close friend of hers from school.

"He sounds cute!" Bubbles beamed hoping out of her seat and moving over to Danny. "ohhh, his name matches his face!"

"Yeah well it's died now; I just wasted my 20 bucks ."

"No he looks worse in person." DJ rolled his eyes standing and grabbing Danny's phone tossing it on the couch. "Well you have guest, a lot of them so enough with the texting let's play a game of twenty questions!"

"I don't know if that's a good idea DJ." Brick immediately protested not sure of what may slip out of the girl's mouths."

"Favorite colors?"

"Blood red." Brick replied as if it's obvious.

"Forest green." Butch responded with his signature smirk

"Royal blue." Boomer answered with a goofy smile

"Just blue." Danny said walking over to DJ sitting next to him and waving the girls over so everyone was close together.

"Pink!" Blossom giggled happy to be a part of this new game.

"Emerald green." Buttercup replied simply a small smile on her face.

"Ocean or sea blue, I think their different." Bubbles nodded as if to confirm herself."

"My favorite color is grey, stone grey. Now you Brick ask the next question."

"Um…what's your favorite brand?"

"Brand, I don't understand?" Blossom asked squinting her eyes.

"Basically clothes types." DJ replied simply.

"Oh not those again." Buttercup groaned lifting her shirt up flashing the red on her stomach.

"Ha ha she means she likes all the clothes." Butch chuckled nervously, lifting Buttercup off the carpet and on his lap covering her mouth with his hand.

"No she right, they're itchy and stupid!" Bubbles agreed causing Boomer to blush in embarrassment.

"If we had a choice we'd take them off right now." Blossom said quickly knowing that she shouldn't say it she had to get it off her chest… the clothes of course.

"So where are you from? I mean people wear clothes everywhere, don't they?"

Buttercup giggled nervously after moving Butch's hand off her mouth and sliding off his lap. "Yes people wear clothes everywhere, we just think there stupid." Buttercup said looking over at Butch wondering if she answered correctly. Butch nodded slightly.

"And where are you lady's from?" DJ continued to ask.

"The sea! Bubbles said instantaneously. Causing the boys to pop out, Danny on the other hand slapped her hand on her mouth trying to conceal her laughter. Danny couldn't help but think all of this is funny watching her brothers try desperately to keep the girls mouth closed and DJ's face, the look of confusion every time the girls spoke."

"We live wherever the ocean is Florida, all along the Pacific Ocean like Pennsylvania, oh and we spent a little Texas, and somehow we ended up here in California. Bubbles smiled after her explanation, she knew better than to say something stupid.

"Do you have any pets?" Brick said changing the subject.

Bubbles frowned just now remembering about her pet. "I miss him so much! He could be trapped in a net somewhere." Bubbles pouted.

"Bubs…" Blossom called about to comfort Bubbles but stopped when Buttercup rolled her eyes at her.

"Stop babying her, Octi's fine Bubbles dad already told you he would be." Buttercup said.

"That's easy for you to say! Spikes can take care of himself!" Bubbles argued.

"Octi, Spikes?" Boomer asked confused not remembering the girls taking about them.

"Octi, Bubbles' octopus she loves him had him forever Spikes Buttercup's shark just got him about three months ago. Oh I have a pet sea turtle her names Shelly!"

"You girls are really weird." DJ chuckled leaning back on the couch his arm wrapping itself around Danny's neck causing her to blush. "I'm starting to really like you girls."

**I hope it was enjoyable for you guys… I'm still thinking about the month it should be. If it should be a school day or not if you have any ideas PM me! Review!**


	6. The Truth

**OK so I'm back for another chapter and I just wanted to start off by saying sorry for the long wait for my update. And I have a really good excuse… I was being a lazy bum. Yes I admit and I'm perfectly fine with stating the truth school is over summer has begun and all I have done other than a short little day trips is sleep, watch TV, and eat the definition of a true lazy bum. Read and Review.**

Title: The truth

**Danny's POV**

I woke up from the sudden shift of the couch that I was sitting on I sat up from my sleeping position to find my brothers and the girls fast asleep in different areas of the living room. Butch and Buttercup were on the floor closest to the couch Butch spooning Buttercup, I smirked Butch always loved to cuddle. Boomer and Bubbles were in the middle of the living room floor Boomer lying slightly on Bubbles' stomach. Last but not lease Brick and Blossom were on the love seat, Blossom's legs stretched out on Brick's lap. I couldn't explain it out loud but they looked uncomfortable comfy, the fact that they were sleeping on the floor and on a small couch that couldn't be comfy but since they were sleeping and not constantly moving around trying to find a comfortable spot was a good start.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." A familiar voice spoke causing me to drag my eyes away from my brothers and on to a close friend of mine, _if only we could be just a tad bit closer, _DJ.

"No its fine I should be getting up anyway, I don't want to sleep all day." I shrugged off DJ apology. I reached for my phone to see the time _2:44pm. _We must have taken a little nap after the game of far more than twenty question.

"That's what I was thinking; mom actually wanted me to go school shopping today." DJ said leaning back on the couch smirking over at me. I had to admit my brothers smirk to girls all the time and I never got way girls would all of a sudden lose all control of their bodies but with DJ I understood completely. When he would smirk or push my hair behind my ear I would always feel a shiver go down my back…a good shiver.

"Don't remind me, I feel like we just left there and already they're trying to send us back, ass wholes all of them." I groaned and mumbled the last part, I didn't mind going to school because my friends are there, I love to watch and play the sports at school, and I can tolerate some of the classes but still, do you know what I can do in eight hours? I could change the world maybe if I really put my mind to it but you know what we do for eight hours at school? Bullshit a bunch of bullshit.

"Yeah but at school you get to see that one guy that makes butterflies in your tummy." DJ smirk his face inching closer to mine. I felt the blush creep up my neck but cleared my throat and spoke, this wasn't the first time DJ tried to get under my skin and I'm sure this isn't going to be the last time.

"Zayn from One Direction is coming to our school!" I yelled excitedly DJ knows I love Zayn and he wasted no time rolling his eyes at my comment.

"I meant me." DJ said leaning on his knees looking everywhere but at me, _does he like me?_

"Eh, you're a close second". I smirked before standing and walking into the kitchen. "Would you wake them for me?"

"Yeah ok." DJ called from the living room.

Just as I opened the refrigerator I heard yells coming from the living room right before a loud splat. Oh shit please don't be what I think.

"AHHHHHHHHH."

"What the Fu-"

**Butch's POV**

"AHHHHHHHH." my bros and the girls and I yelled as we jumped off the floor, well my brothers did the girls on the other hand.

"What the Fu-" Shit, shitty, shit, shit no this can't be happening. "What the fuck is going on here?!"

"I can explain!" Danny yelled rushing into living room while Boomer tossed me and Brick towels so we can quickly dry the girls.

"No we should probably be the ones to explain." Blossom finally spoke after being completely dry and standing up on her feet her sisters right behind her.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way, we planned on telling you but we weren't sure if we could trust you." Bubbles admitted slightly looking down in shame.

"So? What the hell are you? Why are you here? Where'd you come from?" DJ began to throw questions left and right.

"I thought we played twenty questions yesterday?" Buttercup spoke walking over to the couch and sitting along with her sisters. "Ok I guess its story time. DJ we're mermaids."

"We're here because we really wanted to have feet and of course we couldn't have feet until we got on dry ground." Bubbles added than turned to her last sister knowing she'll answer the hardest question.

"We as in all mermaids come from the ocean different areas of course but overall the ocean. There aren't a lot of mermaids in the world but again we are a very large amount. We've as in my sisters and I have been in Townsville California for about two years and we just now build up the courage to stand on land." The girls were saying things that they happened told us so I decided to ask some questions of my own and apparently so did my brother.

"People swim deep in the oceans all the time how do they not see you?" I asked curiously me and DJ scuba dive all the time.

"There's a little compartment that we live in in the ocean, no one can see it not even us but it's there. Anyone can go through it but like I said it's a little area that anyone can miss, inside is where we all live. We're free to leave the compartment as long as you're caution of your surroundings making sure a human doesn't see you." Blossom answered my question with easiness.

"You said that you all have been here for two years, is that the reason for the decrease of the shark attacks?" I was going to call Brick a nerd for asking that question but the confident smile Buttercup flashed caused me to shout my mouth instantly.

"Yes, that was, is us. Mermaids are half fish half human so we like to make sure both sides of our family is safe and secure. With a large enough group dolphins can defeat a great white but mermaids are another story, we actually get along with some sharks. The main reasons for the attacks is because of the similarities of humans and the shark's food supply or the strong scent of blood, rarely is it because a shark just wants to create trouble but when that does happen that's when we step in and help. Mermaids aren't really all that intimidating but mixed with the right powers such as mine we can burn the shark from the inside out until they decide to back off."

"Earlier today you said that it wasn't Mother Nature that was mad but Neptune, what did you mean by that?" Bubbles looked over at her sisters and they both nodded for either encouragement or telling her to answer the question I wasn't sure.

"Um, that's because we aren't just mermaids, we're princess mermaids and our father is well Neptune. We never told him about our wish, to go to land and even if we did he would have forbidden us to go so we came here anyway and he was really upset hence all the rain we had earlier. Mom was probably the one that calmed him down enough so that he could do something productive. There's no doubt in my mind that he already sent the guards out to find us. Hopefully Octi didn't tell on us."

"No freaking way." Danny broke the silence looking at her phone a huge smile on her face.

"What?" I asked turning to look at Danny.

"You guys said your father is Neptune and I was thinking 'My Little Mermaid' so I looked up some pictures and I can't believe we missed this."

"Missed what come on Danny let it out." Boomer said a tad irritated.

"Red hair, Blue eyes, and a green tail. They are Ariel!"

"Oh Shit seriously?" Brick asked taking Danny's phone out of her hand.

"Blossom has red hair." Brick said looked at Blossom.

"Bubbles has blue eyes." Boomer smiled at Bubbles

"And Buttercup has a green tail." I smirked at Buttercup.

"Is it possible someone saw you three and turned you into movies and children books?"

"Well I hope not." Blossom blushed laughing lightly.

**Ok so like I said above a am a bum and I'm so sorry for the long wait I hope you liked this chapter please review.**


	7. Feelings?

_The Broken Rule!_

**Ok so I suck so bad and I am so sorry (how many times I say sorry to you guys?) and honestly like I said before it was from pure laziness and it's not just you guys I'm pushing off I still have a lot/ all my summer homework to do and I start school extremely early (August 13) so I should probably get to that Any who here is the next chapter I hope you guys enjoy please stick with me you readers are awesome like as soon as I publish the next chapter its like not even 24 hours and I got five reviews (that's the dead line or whatever whenever I get five I try to start the next chapter) R&amp;R!**

Title: Feelings?

**DJ's POV**

Seconds, that all it took for my life to turn a full 360. Every kid could dream, I mean I believe in the boogieman but of course only to a certain extent but what am I supposed to believe now? Mermaids half fish half human if that shit is real what the hell else is real… should I be afraid of the boogieman now? Should I wear an onion necklace to keep the vampires away, should I carry around a shot gun filled with silver bullets to keep away the werewolves… or maybe both? Does Santa really exist? If so how in the world is that possible? Does he have a fountain of youth? Or is he a robot of some kind? It would make since one man going all around the world stopping at every single house that's a little extreme but then again he is a robot, or you know the fountain of youth thing. But if he did have a fountain of youth how is he old? Does he wear a costume? Is it possible that Santa Claus can be a 22 year old man child? Oh and don't even get me started on the elf's I just don't think I can take much more of this my childhood dreams are turning into nightmares all too quickly.

"What you thinking about?" Danny asked pulling at my hand to get my attention and without even thinking I spoke.

"Santa Claus."

"I hate to break it to you D but um its September, your either extremely late or a tad too early, which is it?" she laughed causing me to ease up a little bit. Her face is just so bea-.

"Ok we're gonna split up because the last thing I want to do is watch the girls pick out their bras and under- you know what on second thought how about-" Brick started to change his mind but Danny interrupted him.

"Goodbye boys." Danny waved and walked towards the girl stuff the sisters' right behind her.

"Um Butchie? A blushing Buttercup doubled back over to the boys. Butch looked over to her with a small smile before she continued to talk.

"Can I hold your small TV while I'm gone?"

"My phone? Sure Butters knock yourself out." Butch smirked handing over his phone causing Buttercup's smile to double.

"Yay." Buttercup whispered before running over to her sisters and Danny.

"…"

"Butchie?" Boomer mocked making me and Brick nearly fall over in laughter and Butch to turn red.

"Shut up." Butch mumbled before beginning to walk away from the boys.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere." I called after Butch. "What's going on with you and 'Butters'"?

"Nothing, can't a guy hand his phone over to a 'mermaid'." Butch started as he whispered the word 'mermaid.' I was about to say something else but Boomer stopped me with putting his pointer finger up to his lips. "An attractive one at that but still… I mean is that weird, having a crush on an underwater creature? I wouldn't say it's a crush but I really like spending time with her but then again it could just be a really close friend that I want to be even closer with… or, Or, OR, she could just be another sister like Danny than again I don't really think of Danny that way that's more of DJ's job yea know? And I mean we've only met like two days ago so I could just be over thinking things… do you guys think I'm overthinking things?" Butch was talking fast and I don't even think he was breathing in between his speech.

"Wha?"

**Buttercup's POV**

I was playing on Butch's phone when out of nowhere it started ringing really loudly.

"Ouch." I whined holding my ear.

"Oh its ok it's just a phone call from…Morefucks? Oh that's Princess she's obsessed with Butch.

I frowned I don't like this girl all ready. "Hello?"

"Who is this?" I squeaky voice replied back.

"I watched a lot of movies and that's kind of my line."

"Again, who the fuck are you and why are you answering my Butch's phone!?" I don't know what came over me but I got really anger, lately we have been watching a lot of movies and most told me that you are your own person that means Butch isn't her anything.

"Listen here Morefucks if you ever call this small TV ever again I will make sure you never talk again!" with that I hung up the mini TV and shoved the phone in my pocket with a deep sigh.

"Ok that wasn't weird at all, anyway let's get shopping." Danny said awkwardly.

~~~Two Hours' Worth of Shopping~~~

"You ok Buttercup?" Butch asked as they met up at the food court of the mall.

"Who's Princess?" Buttercup asked getting straight to the point not even making eye contact with him or anyone for that matter."

"What?"

She called earlier; it wasn't pleasant then again is it ever?" Danny swallowed her food as she looked over at her older brother Butch.

"She's just some girl; her name is Morefucks in my phone for god sakes."

"That's not the problem, why is she in your phone in the first place, how did she even get in there?"

"She's not literally in there she's just, just forget it." Boomer sighed.

"She said you were hers, are you?"

"How about we just drop it for now ok?" I didn't understand why Butch didn't want to talk about it but now I don't even care.

"Whatever."

**This stopped at a kind of bad ending but I promise things will get better Bubbles and Blossom were barely all that mentioned but the next one will be better… this one had some feelings I hope that's pk for you guys please Review!**


	8. Goodbye, Hello

**Well here is the next chapter I hope you will enjoy R&amp;R **

Today was the day, the day everything changed.

Goodbye bright sun that warmed my skin, Hello squeaky ceiling fans and dirty chalk boards.

Goodbye bright smiles and musical laughter, Hello deep sighs and finger guns to the head.

Goodbye last day of summer, Hello first day of school.

School, have you ever been sick and your mother, father, or guardian gave you some cough medicine, you know that bitter taste in your mouth that only a gallon of water can get rid of. That is how most students feel when it comes to sch- hell. That's what the students call it, hell. It's funny because hell's definition is often traditionally depicted as a place of perpetual fire beneath the earth where the wicked are punished after death. It's almost makes perfect since, the teenagers also known as walking hormones know that they are wicked. They act like wild animals almost all of the time, not a day goes by without some kind of crazy drama. So teenagers go to school and he their education is the same as the wicked going to hell to get burned… yeah that's exactly the same thing.

Ok enough about the so called _hell_ how about we talk about the thoughts going through the teenagers mind.

_YAY School! I can't wait to see all of my friends; oh I missed them so much! I can't believe I lost my phone over the summer; I probably have hundreds of texts and calls from them._

_School oh how I missed you! I mean it's not every day I get endless homework and detention for days how this is my favoritest place in the world…NOT! *rolls eyes*_

_All you have to do is stay up you'll be fine just make it through today. Note to self, never do three months of summer homework the day before the first day of school aka the day before it's due. _

Do you want to hear more?... that was a stupid question how about we zoom into the eight teenagers that you actually care about shall we?

"WOW!" the three sisters couldn't have been happier to be at school, Brick, Butch, Boomer, Danny, and DJ were talking about it and now they could talk about because here they are. The school was huge to say the least. The school was so large they could see the top of it from home. Their ocean home that is, they never even thought twice about what it was but now that they now.

"Where do we start?" Blossom asked with a big smile on her face as she and her friends stood in front of the school just looking up at it almost like trying to remember every detail. Everything was going great so far she got to help make breakfast and she got to choose her own clothes and yes she choose to wear some. Blossom was wearing a hot pink sleeveless top with little birds on it and a huge black bow over the chest with some black skinny jeans. Bubbles was wearing a tight baby blue tank top that was tucked into a white mini/tutu skirt. Lastly Buttercup who was currently standing on Butch's skateboard was wearing grey short shorts a light green tank top and a lose hat that sagged slightly off her head.

"First we have to go find our lockers, which are all on the same hall thanks to me bribing the principle to do so you're welcome." Boomer answered smiling over at Blossom who in return playfully rolled her eyes. "Is that fish for thank you?" Boomer joked causing everyone to laugh.

"Thank you Boomer for bribing the principle even though that doesn't sound good you could end up in deep sea." Blossom shot back, Brick laughed before swinging his arm around Blossom's shoulders.

"Bloss, here on land we call it deep shit not deep sea."

"Yeah try to be normal when we go in ok." Butch said not only to the mermaid girls but also to his brothers, sister and best friend.

"Yeah because befriending fish people is completely normal." DJ said his muscular arms folded over his chest.

"HEY! Don't make me have to bite you again, because I will!" Danny joked… I think while slightly pushing DJ. "How would you like it if I called you a human?" DJ smirked before patting Danny's head.

"You're lucky your cute." With that said DJ walked into the school and everyone else soon followed after.

~~!~~!~~!~~

"Ok this is you." Brick said leaning against the English class doorway.

"You mean this is us, you can't leave me here all alone I don't know anyone." Blossom pouted looking into the classroom filled with unfamiliar faces.

"That's what school is Bloss, we can't have all the same classes." Blossom frowned once again looking in the classroom everyone joking with each other, everyone knew each other but no one knew her.

"Why didn't you tell me this before, I don't want to be in this class." Brick frowned not knowing what to say to Blossom, he touched her chin making her look up at him.

"Hey don't worry about it ok because after this we have to whole classes' together ok you'll be fine I promise." Blossom nodded before sighing.

"How long is this class anyway?" This made Brick smile.

"I'm not going to tell you that, it sounds a lot longer than it is. Look Bloss I have to go I'll pick you up after class ok."

Blossom nodded once more before lightly hugging Brick goodbye before going fully into the classroom and sitting down in the middle desk all by herself.

Goodbye familiar faces, Hello unfamiliar traces

**Before you ask I have no idea why I wrote this chapter like I did my fingers were just moving and that came out until next time. OH WAIT so if you are a fan of my stories you may have noticed my pattern. The Broken Rule, My Baby's a Jojo, and lastly Bestfriend or Boyfriend. I am saying this because if you are a fan of My Baby's a Jojo I ask that you review because I can't and won't update that story until I get a good amount of reviews for the last chapter and if I don't update that story how will I update Bestfriend or Boyfriend? Ok now…. Till next time!**


	9. Lunch Time Madness

**Thanks you guys so much for sticking with me and my computer troubles. I do hope this chapter comes out correctly. Now that my computer has been restarted everything has changed (font, documents etc.) good thing I got my friend to save all of my data (USB Drive). Read &amp; Review I hope you guys enjoy**

**Title: Lunch Time Madness (LTM)**

** Butch's POV**

Finally lunch time! It couldn't have come any slower. School was already a drag but having Buttercup on my mind almost have the time made it even worst. Out of the four classes we had before lunch we only shared one together, the ones that we didn't have together were close but still different.

My brothers, Blossom and I were the first at the lunch table. I didn't even offer to pick Buttercup up from class because I knew I would get into trouble, which I did by the way.

"So Bloss, how was your day?" Boomer asked taking a bit of one of his many median sized chocolate chip cookie.

"Boom, what's that?" Blossom questioned as both her sisters showed up in the lunchroom and took a seat beside Boomer and I. I flashed a smile at Buttercup and she smiled back happily.

"It's a cookie."

"Do you like cookies?"

"I love them."

"How would you feel if I gave you a cookie, took it back and stomped on it right in front of your face?" Boomer looked shocked then hurt before bringing his bag of cookies closer to his body.

"I'd be very unset."

"Well Boom that's how my day was, I made friends and lost them in a matter of three minutes." Blossom pouted clearly upset about how her first day of school went.

"Why what happened?" Bubbles asked reaching for one of Boomer's cookies.

"I don't know. One minute we were all friends telling our names and such then they asked me about you (Brick) taking me to class. They asked if I was with you and I said that you were but then you left but I knew you would be coming back. I don't understand why but after that one of the girls got angry saying that you were hers. I kept telling her that she was wrong and now… I have no friends." Blossom sighed after she remembrance of her first period class. Brick blushed lightly.

"Blossom, that's because being with me and _being _with me has to different meanings."

"Who cares let's talk about something else. Bloss has no friends what about you Bubs how was your day?" Buttercup dismissed and turned to Bubbles I couldn't help but smile.

"My day was alright I guess, the people here are so confusing. No matter how many times I say my name is Bubbles the boys always calls me 'beautiful', 'gorgeous' 'baby'. But I'm not a baby. I'm 17 years old!" of course I didn't miss the irritation that flashed on Boomers face as he stopped eating his cookie.

"Don't let them say that to you Bubbles they are all hormonal teenage boys who only want one thing."

"Aren't you just like them Boomie?" Bubbles asked tilting her head a little to the left.

"No, I only want three things." Brick and I couldn't stop ourselves from laughing out loud men that was funny it was an inside joke. A little while back before we met the girls Boomer, Brick, and I were talking about the ideal girl. We didn't just want sex; we wanted sex, food, and clean clothes.

…

Oh come on it's just a joke!

"Ok well I guess it's my turn… my day sucked ass I don't want to be here. It's either too hot or too cold never at the right temperature and in the very last five minutes of class I got a detention. What the hell is a detention?!"

"A better question is what did you do?" Brick asked slouching a little in his chair his arms wrapped around Blossom's neck.

"Eating in class, I wasn't even eating; I was licking a lollypop." I sighed, I want some candy now.

"Well the day is almost over then we can head home and you won't have to worry about school until tomorrow." Boomer shrugged offering me a cookie and of course I took the whole bag Wait, who the hell made cookies?

"If only, I have to stay after school, I have to suck someone's lollypop whatever that means." I nearly choked on my cookies, Boomer actually did and Brick choked on his own spit.

"WHAT?! WHO THE HELL SAID THAT?!" The girls jumped back slightly confused on what the big deal was.

"Um Ace something, I don't remember his last name. He's in my bio class."

**No one's POV ~Time Skip~ End of the day~**

The boys were furious. How could they not have noticed it before? Every boy and even a handful of girls were looking at the triples. They weren't looking in a 'hey look new kids' way but in a 'are they taken' or 'who the hell are you' kind of way. It didn't take long for the boys to realize who was picking on Blossom in her first class. No one other than Amber, the chick was obsessed with him and of course she was a part of Princess' bitch squad. Oh and Ace the one that was talking to Buttercup… inappropriately was of course friends with three of the guys that was flirting with Bubbles. Of course the boys were pissed but were they going to go up to them? No they were going to show both the boys and the girls that the mermaid triples were theirs and no one could or would take them.

**Okay well I hope you readers liked this chapter. The next chapter will be named FC take 1 would anyone like to guess what that might stand for? Ok well I should probably go so… yeah Lys Dis out! Next up My Baby's a Jojo!**


	10. My Girl

The Broken Rule

**Ok so here is the next chapter… I'm not sure why chapter 9 didn't show up on the Powerpuff Girls thing but here is the next chapter and I do hope that you readers review for both so that my percentage stays the same. This chapter was hard to write because I didn't have any feedback but I do hope you readers enjoy. Read &amp; Review**

Title: My girl

**Boomer's POV**

I walked Bubbles to class like I usually did and made my way to Spanish class which I have with my brothers.

"Hey Boom." Brick called out to me as I walked through the classroom door.

"Hey Bro, where's Butch?" I asked sitting at the table with Brick tossing my Spanish textbook on the table as well.

"I'm not sure, probably till walking Buttercup to class." Brick shrugged leaning back against his chair.

"Fuck." Both brothers heard the older/younger brother cuss as he walked into Spanish class.

"Butch language." Miss. T the Spanish teacher said sternly but carelessly. After years of teaching she learned that juniors really don't give a rat's behind.

"Sorry Miss. T." Butch groaned as he made his way to his brothers.

"What's up with you Butch?" Brick asked as Butch plopped down in the chair on the opposite side of Brick.

"Guess who's in this class? No don't guess I'll tell you, ass, dumbass, and asshole!" I blinked a smirk flashed on my face.

"Yeah bro that really narrows it down." I said causally leaning my elbow on the table.

"Oh, shut up. Look here they come." I looked over at the door and sure enough three of the guys that are the biggest pain in the ass I've had since freshmen year.

"Oh yeah those guys are such –asses."

"-dumbasses"

"-assholes"

"Mmm, maybe it really does narrow it down." I mumbled but of course Brick heard me and slapped me in the back of the head.

"Hey boys!" Cody smirked plopping down on the table right in front of me.

"Hey girls! How has your day been?" Butch asked sarcastically a fake friendly smile on his lips.

"Oh shut the hell up Bitch!" Ace growled obviously pissed as he sat on the other chair leaving an empty chair in the middle.

"Down doggy." Brick commanded before the third 'asshole' could reply the class bell rang.

"Su no vale la pena mi tiempo*" Derek shot back before he turned to face forward in class taking a seat in the middle of his two friends.

I rolled my eyes at Miss. T as she smiled down at her books. I knew she was listening to our conversation and she was happy that students continued to go by our class rule. Once the bell rings Spanish speaking only or we have to write a long ass story about something random in wait for it… Spanish.

"Mantenerse alejado de nuestros amigos o tendrás que tratar con nosotros.*" Butch spoke huskily his eyes burning into Ace's.

"No veo su nombre en ellos . Por lo que yo sé que es un juego justo .*"

"Sigue pensando que maldito idiota *"

"What the fuck did you just say to me?" Brick shook his head as Ace jumped up out of his seat.

"Butch eso es suficiente.*" Brick spoke looking over at the angry Miss. T.

"It doesn't matter what he said but what I am going to say which is I can't wait to read your four page story." Miss. T said sweetly. "Now for class." I blinked before opening my Spanish notebook and writing down the stuff on the board.

~!~~~!~~~!~

**Nobodies POV **

Butch was standing around talking to a bunch of his guy friends about nothing important when he heard someone yell his name. That someone being Buttercup, he turned around just in time for Buttercup to jump in his arms her legs wrapped around his hips and her arms around his neck. He had stumbled back just a bit.

"Butch guess what just happened." Before Butch could guess or even muster a sound Buttercup was talking once again.

"The teacher just asked me to be on the soccer team and I said yes!"

"Wow congratz Butters that's awesome." Butch replied giving her a big smile.

"I know!" she said jumping down off of him. "Who knew I could run really fast." She said running in place. "And kicking really hard." She said kicking in all directions. "I have to go to practice bye!" she yelled running back down the hall before stopping short running back over to Butch.

"You're going to wait for me right Butchie?"

"Of course Butters, I've got Basketball practice anyway." A big smile appeared on Buttercups face before she jumped on Butch once more giving him a kiss on his cheek. Buttercup looked over and saw Butch's friends blushing really hard. She slowly stood on her own feet cleared her throat and fixed her clothes.

"Ok, see you later Butch." She said giving a small wave to his friends before walking back to where she came from.

"That's your girl Butchie?" One of his good friends Noah joked eyebrow rose. Butch blushed.

"We're going to be late for practice."

**Well that's it I'm sorry it's so short but I just wasn't inspired enough to do something else, hopefully you readers liked this chapter anyway. If you readers noticed there is mostly Green moments and I'm sorry I'm only used to doing them but I promise there will be more of them even though I said that once before. Also sorry it took so long for an update school has took over mostly all my time so sorry for that.**

**Translations (from Google translate so if it's incorrect I apologize)**

(Derek)Su no vale la pena mi tiempo- You're not worth my time.

(Butch) Mantenerse alejado de nuestros amigos o tendrás que tratar con nosotros- Stay away from our girls or have to deal with us

(Ace) No veo su nombre en ellos . Por lo que yo sé que es un juego justo- Do not see your name on them. As far as I know it's a fair game.

(Butch) Sigue pensando que maldito idiota- Keep thinking that you fucking idiot

(Brick) Butch eso es suficiente- Butch that's enough

**Review!**


	11. Meeting Mom and Dad

**Hello readers! I missed you all so much! Did you readers miss me? I have been buried in homework for the past three weeks but now am the time I'm here for you all. Even though I should be doing my homework right now I unburied myself, dusted the dust off my computer and started typing up this chapter. Read and Review!**

**Title: Meeting Mom and Dad**

After a long day of school and practice, both Buttercup and Butch slowly made their way back to Butch's place.

"How was practice?" Buttercup asked flipping through the music in Butch's phone.

"Fine I guess, I didn't even have to try out I'm that awesome." Butch smirked. Buttercup laughed holding the skateboard in her arms.

"How about you Butters? How was soccer practice?" butch asked looking over at Buttercup for a split second before looking ahead again.

"It was the same as school kind of, a lot of people now you Butch. You're really popular you know that?"

"Yeah, that's what happened when you are a hot basketball player like me, they just won't stay away." Butch joked taking out his house key and opening first the gate and then the front door to his home only to be greeted by his parents looking down on his two brothers Bubbles and Blossom nowhere to be found.

"Another girl?! Brick you are the smart one, I put you in charge because I trust you and knew you were going to keep things under control." Butch's father looked down at t Brick as he sat on the couch.

"Things are under control dad things never got above control, I know what I'm doing!" Brick argued back. Butch looked at his dad standing tall his dark red hair and ocean blue eyes boring into down at Brick as he sat there hope shinning in his eyes and then his eyes moved over to his mother she looked so happy she must have had a good vacation. Butch's mom's midnight black hair down covering her shoulders and her blood red eyes looking innocent but determined. Things were getting tense in Butch's eyes but still he was glad to see his mother and father back home where they belonged.

"Mom, Dad your back!" Butch spoke excitedly.

"Butch!" His mom cheered.

"Son! I do hope you stayed out of trouble today." His dad greeted both moving from in front of the couch toward the door where Butch stood next to a quiet and speechless Buttercup.

"Sheesh dad it was only the first day, at least give me a week before having to constantly get me out of trouble." Butch half joked before kissing his mom on the forehead and giving his dad a hug.

"That's true now for your punishment." Butch's dad said casually. Butch frowned.

"That's true sweetheart you didn't think you could get away with having three girls over without asking or having supervision, did you?" Butch's mom asked curiously but with a sweet sarcastic smile.

"But Boomer invited them in the first place!" he accused. Even though the Jojo family wasn't all that into a punishments, well severely of course Butch didn't want to get blamed for something that he didn't do. Butch could see Boomer looking at him and shrugging his shoulders as if to say 'what the fuck?'

"Do you mind going upstairs while we have a little family time sweetie?" Butch's mother asked Buttercup sweetly. Buttercup nodded hesitantly before going up the steps, she wouldn't say she was afraid but Butch's mother was beautiful but one wrong move she could turn on you in a millisecond.

_**Blossom's POV**_

I was sitting on Danny's bed playing a game called gold fish when my sister Buttercup walked into the bedroom.

"Hiyah Buttercup! How was soccer?" Bubbles asked as she looked through multiple bags full of clothes that belonged to me, Buttercup, or herself. I guess she's looking forward to tomorrow.

"It was good I had a lot of fun actually, a lot of people like me! I have a new friend her name is Robin." Buttercup replied plopping down on the bed beside Danny.

"I know her." Danny said casually. "Have any 3's?"

"Goldfish." Blossom said shaking her head side to side.

Danny laughed her head flying back as she did do. "Go fish not Goldfish come on Bloss we talked about this! You eat Goldfish and you go fishing."

"But I eat goldfish and if you go fishing does that mean we can't play the game anymore?" Blossom asked confused as she dropped the cards in her hand on the bed with a huff.

"How do you know Robin?" Buttercup asked as her eyes roamed over towards Bubbles as she sat of on the desk in Danny's room. On the desk there was a pair of royal blue tights and a white flannel with a black tee shirt to go underneath.

"That's cute Bubbles." Buttercup mumbled studying her clothes. Bubbles smiled brightly in response.

"Robin and I were good friends." This got everyone's attention, before I was barely listening but now I was.

"Were good friends? What happened?" My sisters and I said at once.

Danny looked up surprised. "We're just not friends anymore.

Before I could comment there was a knock at the door and a second later it opened and boomer stood in the doorway.

"We're being summoned."

~!~~~!~~~!~

As I walked down the steps I couldn't help but blush as I saw Brick smile up at me.

"Ok introduce yourselves." The boy's dad spoke as he sat on the couch as long side his wife.

"Well, I'm Daniel and these are my brothers Brick, Butch, Boomer Jojo and last but not least our new friends Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles. And you are?" Danny smiled sweetly at the older couple.

"I missed you the most Daniel!" Mrs. Jojo smiled as he stood and gave Danny a big hug.

"Hey!" The boys yelled offended.

"Oh yeah I have kids. I forgot." Mrs. Jojo whispered the last part in Danny's ear.

"The girls can stay but of course I already told the boys certain rules that need to be set, like for example keep your hands AND body parts to yourselves at all times! Never just pop in of anywhere!"

"Dad, please no stop gross." The boys yelled disturbed by their fathers comment.

"ANYWAY, Chinese anyone?" Mrs. Jojo asked cheerfully as he grabbed the house phone.

I blushed as I saw Brick smile at me most likely because I had no idea what Chinese was.

**This is so very long overdue and I do very much apologize I had a really rough time writing this chapter but here it is and please leave a review this was very difficult for me.**

**Lys Dis out!**


	12. Bad Day

**It's been a while I'm so sorry school has been crazy and just life has been taking up all my him and I am again soooo sorry but here is the next chapter and I hope you like, once again they are in school so yeah. Read and Review**

**Title: Bad day**

**Bubble's POV**

I was in class talking with one of my friends her name was Brittany and she had long blond hair and dark almost black eyes. Brittany was trying to explain to me why April and her friends hated me.

"A fan club you know like people who follow another person and want to be their boy/girlfriend or just be a part of their life." I nodded while finger combing my hair that was in two high pigtails.

"So all of this is just because I'm friends with Boomer?" My shoulders slumped as I looked down at my now ruined shoes thinking back to how it happened.

_**Flashback **_

Boomer laughed looking down at me. "I don't know Bubbles; now that mom and dad are back I doubt we'll be ordering out anytime soon."

"But it taste soo good." I whined. Chinese food, I've never tasted anything like it. All my life I've been eating nothing but seafood and now that I know there's better I don't want to go back.

"Tell you what, for lunch I'll pick you up something ok?"

"Yay! I can't wait till lunch!" Boomer chuckled as I pulled him into a hug my arms tight around his neck.

"Ok ok, go on to class before you're late." Boomer kissed my cheek before walking to his class. As I walked into class I saw a girl looking at me.

"Please tell me your related to Boomer Jojo." She looked hopeful. I shook my head side to side.

"No sorry"

"So is he like your boyfriend?" I looked at her for a second, Boomer is my friend and he's a boy so I guess he is.

"Yes, what's it to you?" I didn't say it in a mean way I just don't want to have to share Boomer with anyone else. April looked at me for a long time her eyes narrowed.

"Stay away from Boomer." She said it like I didn't speak English which I do quite well actually.

"Or what?" I barely got to finish what I was saying before I felt coldness on my shoes, liquid pink stuff all over my high tops.

"That was a warning; don't make me have to confront you again." With that said she walked away.

**Buttercup's POV**

Danny didn't seem like she wanted to talk about it but my mom always called me a nosey otter but I don't see how, I just like to know things but now I wish I didn't even ask.

"So what, we can't be friends anymore?" Robin asked her attitude clear in her voice. I didn't say anything I just looked at her once more before taking the basketball off the gym floor and dribbling it down to the other side of the gym. I didn't know what to say to her, as I practiced making baskets I thought back to the conversation I had with Robin.

_**Flashback**_

"You were friends with Danny?" I asked Robin as we were in the locker room changing for gym, I but on a green shirt and black tights with black green and white Nikes.

"Danielle, we were cool, I mean I would call us the best of friends before. Why do you ask?" Robin shrugged as she also changed into her gym clothes. I thought about what I was going to say before I spoke, if I told Robin that Danny was my best friend would she tell me what happened? I decided to just act like I didn't hear her question.

"Were, what happened between you two?" Robin looked up at me in the middle of tying her shoes before to sigh.

"Do you know a guy named DJ? He goes to school here. He hangs around Butch all the time." I nodded as we walked towards the gym room.

"Yeah I think I've seen him once or twice around school." I lied easily as we finally made it to the gym room.

"Well Danny likes him and he likes her but they never took that extra step ya know? Like the other doesn't know that the other likes them. I was trying to be nice and slowly ease DJ into talking to Danny, but somewhere down the line I started to like him and signals got mixed. I kissed him and he was nice about and told me that he didn't like me, I understood but rumors got around and Danny found out about the kiss and was less than happy about it."

"But..." I didn't know how to reply, us mermaids take friendship really seriously. I would swim to the deepest sea and back for my friends; I could have the largest crush on one of my friend's boyfriends and still be the maid of honor at their wedding because I would do anything for my friends. "Bullshit, you knew what you were doing, Danny wouldn't, make her move so you decided that you were and that's why you kissed DJ. You wanted him all to yourself!"

"So what, we can't be friends anymore?"

_**End of Flashback**_

No, no we can't.

**Blossom's POV**

"This is unbelievable, I haven't seen you and him kiss like ever, so I'm gonna ask you one more time. Are you or are you not with Brick Alexander Jojo?" Ashley yelled in my face. I didn't know what to say at first, kiss? Why would Brick kiss me? But then again in English class we were watching a video about to couples and they did do the same things Brick and I do. Like the video Brick and I hug and we go out to eat we watch movies, the only thing we didn't do is kiss. Plus he did tell me that being with him and _being_ with him was two different things.

"It's complicated; we don't want to put a name on it." I lied I didn't know what else to say to her, but at the same time it could be the truth. We do all the things a couple does but at the same time were friends.

"Well let me uncomplicate things for you ok weird girl, you and Brick aren't a thing, you two will never be a thing because he is mine! So stay the hell away from him or so help me I will feed you to the sharks." I looked at her for a moment. Sharks don't eat mermaids unless she means humans since she doesn't know my species. Sharks don't eat people either, except for that one time Spikes ate someone thinking that he or she was a sea loin. He was very sorry, Dad disciplined him. By the time I was snapped out of my thoughts Ashley was walking away and everyone was laughing. I hate school.

**It's been a long time I know but… let's not dwell on my negatives, here's a positive thing… I updated! Now review so that you can wait another month and ten days for another chapter. KIDDING! Till next time.**


	13. Pool

The Broken Rule

**I am very sorry it took me so long to update but I do have an excuse… in fact I realized I always have an excuse when it comes to story updates. Anyway I moved no not into a different house but a different room and somehow lost my computer, I looked high and low and finally when I found it I realized now I had to find my charger because of course my computer was dead. So I just found it and now I have to get my juices flowing and think of something to write/type but I'm here to update and I do hope you enjoy this chapter and of course don't forget to leave a review maybe a little follow and/or favorite? Ok on with the story.**

Title: Pool

**Buttercup**

"I just don't get it, all the movies I've watched doesn't get all this extreme." I was walking around the school with Butch telling him about my problems.

"Come on Butters I keep trying to tell you, you can't think of your life like a movie." Butch laughed but I frowned.

"But think about it, I'm the new pretty girl at school that caught the popular guy's eye and now the popular girl that liked the guy is after me! It's just like it movie and at the end I'll get the guy, I just wish the end will hurry up." I stopped walking and looked up at Butch.

"Geesh I didn't know you were in that much of a hurry to be with me." Even though I was really bumded out that made me laugh Butch was a really cool guy to the point where I would go through all this drama four times if that meant I could be with him. The thought brought a blush to my cheeks, with him as in like friends not… boyfriend girlfriend.

"Come on, the others are probably waiting for us." I said before pulling on Butch's sleeve and walking towards the exit of the school.

"Sorry we're late guys we were in the janitor's closet making out and just lost track of time Butch lied when we met up with my sisters and his brothers outside of the school.

"Yeah ok." Blossom said in a way that said of course she didn't believe him.

"I have to go to the school pool, I left one of my books in class and my friend texted me and said that she grabbed it and to meet her at the pool so that she could return it. Walk me?" she asked all of us her bright blue eyes shining in the sun. Before anyone could say anything I answered.

**Bubbles**

"Ard Bubbly but let's make it quick I heard it was supposed to rain tonight, I want to be back just in case the rain wants to make a surprise early visit." Buttercup said before pulling on Butch's sleeve leading the way toward the school's pool.

"The pool Bubbles? Your friend couldn't find a better place to hand over your book? You near water isn't the ideal best place to be." Boomer whispered to me as we walked so that no one would hear. I smiled at his concern.

"Thanks Boomer but I'll be fine; I'm just going to get a book that's all nothing to worry about."

Sigh if only I could take those words back. Once we made it to the pool there stood Brittany standing next to… April. "Good job bringing the blond bimbo here Brit, and she brought her sisters. It's a win, win… win." April said standing next to her sisters I would guess, they all look alike. You're getting off track Bubbles.

I was hurt to say the least; she was the very first friend I made here by myself and she lied and betrayed me in the matter of a day. She looked sorry but I couldn't deal with her at the moment all I could focus on was April, what was she planning? I looked around; there were a lot of people here. What was embarrassing me in front of my whole class not good enough?

"Hey bimbo. I see your shoes look a lot better." April said walking a couple steps closer to me along with her sisters' one of them speaking to Blossom. She must not like Blossom for the same reason April doesn't like me.

"Hey weirdo, I see you haven't learned your lesson yet." The last one didn't say anything, has she not met Buttercup yet?

Buttercup looked over at me her eyebrow raised. "Who are they?"

"Who's asking?" The last sister asked stepping a few steps closer than her sisters. I could almost hear Buttercup growl. I grabbed her shirt but she didn't stop walking standing in front of me and Blossom in a protective way. Now that she was in the zone there was no stopping her.

"Me." The last sister narrowed her eyes at Buttercup.

"Amber, that's the one that's always whoring around your Butch." Ashley said shifting her weight from one leg to the other.

"Buttercup, this is the bitch that thinks she owns Butch and her sisters who think that they could bully me and Bubbles." Blossom said with a slight growl. Buttercup looked over at me to make sure what Blossom said was true. I nodded slightly and that was all Buttercup needed before she got really close to Amber and her sisters.

"Yall got something to say to me?"

"Look April and I have nothing against you but with your sisters so I say-" Before Ashley could finish what she was saying Buttercup spoke again.

"If you have something to say to my sisters you have something to say to me so start talking!"

"Keep your sisters away from our boys, the next tim-" Again Buttercup cut them off this time it was April that spoke.

"Really, all of this for guys that don't even like you? Really that's quite pathetic."

"And who in the hell do you think you're talking to?"

"Think? I KNOW I'm talking to you and your sisters and I better not here that you or any of your sisters say another damn thing to my sisters do you hear me?" I jumped a bit, I hated when Buttercup really got angry. After Buttercup yelled everything happened so quickly I didn't really register what was happening.

"You're a little hot headed, how about you go for a little swim, and I'm sure your sisters would love to join you." Amber said with a smirk and just as fast as she spoke April came up and pushed me backwards towards the pool, as I was falling it was like everything was going in slow motion. I saw Buttercup and Blossom falling into the water with me, the boys reaching their arms out to try and caught us but they weren't fast enough and lastly I saw all the people around the pool that were going to see my sisters and I grow a tail and fins in the matter of seconds. I braced myself for the water right in time for me to feel the cold water on my face.

**I hope you liked this chapter please don't forget to leave a review and stay tuned for the next chapter that will be here quicker than 2 months I promise!**


	14. What if

**Ok so I didn't reseve ANY reviews for my ONE other story 'My Baby's a Jojo which I really don't understand. If any of you readers like that story please review! If you don't like my othe story I guess I'dunderstand, I'd get the hint and I guess stop writing it =(. ANYWAY thanks everyone who reviewed and here is another chapter. ENJOY**

Title: What if?

Somehow the boys got everyone out of the pool area before anyone could see anything but even if they hadn't there was still a fifty percent chance that the students wouldn't have seen anything…Why? Because of Buttercup. When the cold water hit Buttercup's face all she saw was red. It was one thing to say mean words but there was a completely different thing to lay hands on not only her but here sisters. Buttercup's powers took over and she couldn't control all the heat that surrounded her body. The water began to evaporate in seconds the room quickly began to be covered in steam blocking the vision of everyone, well except for the mermaids.

Buttercup climbed out of the now empty and completely dry pool her bright green eyes even brighter almost glowing.

"Buttercup!" Both Bubbles and Blossom yelled climbing out of the pool right after Buttercup. Buttercup's eyes immediately softened going back to normal.

"Are you guys ok?" she asked checking over Bubbles first then over Blossom only to stop when she saw a bruise forming on Blossom's arm. "You're hurt."

"I must have banged my arm on the way down but I'm fine." Blossom tried to reassure her younger sister but it didn't work.

"No." Buttercup said shaking her head and letting go of Blossom's arm. "You're hurt they hurt you, and I'm gonna hurt them." The boys eyes widened and the stream started to clear out.

"Ok, ok everyone clam down no one is hurting anyone. She said she's fine." Brick said stepping closer towards the girls. Buttercup's eyes went back to the abnormally bright color as she looked over to him.

"You stay out of this! She is hurting and if you don't see that then you're an idiot!" Buttercup yelled.

"No! I'm not the one that's hurt." Blossom yelled softly getting Buttercup's attention. "It's you, isn't it?"

Buttercup's eyes once again softened and started to water. "Do you have any idea what could have happened just now? I promised you guys, I promised that I would keep you all safe but what if the boys couldn't get everyone to leave? We could have been exposed! We could be getting poked and prodded as we speak! We would never see mom and dad again because of some jealous schoolgirls!" Bubbles frowned before pulling Buttercup in a hug.

"I promise that nothing bad will happen again, we were caught off guard, I thought we would be safe because I thought we were with friends but I promise nothing like this will ever happen again. If it does we'll go home...ok?"

Blossom opened her mouth but no words came out. She knew that it would be smart to go home the next time something like this happened but she didn't get the chance to do any of the things she wanted to do. Blossom wanted to get on those big things that go in circles; she wanted to eat those big pink and blue balls and so much more but in the end she knew that she had to do what was best for her sisters.

"Bubbles is right, we are supposed to protect each other, and that's what we are going to do." Blossom said joining the hug. Buttercup smiled at her sisters' words and embrace but she couldn't stop thinking…What if? The girls pulled away from the hug and made their way back to the boys house the legend of the mermaid repeated itself in Buttercup's mind.

**This is short and I do apologize but I'm going through some stuff and I didn't want to leave you reader hanging to long. Review!**


	15. Missing

**I'm back I'm sorry It took a while sorry about that I just wasn't sure where I was going with this story but here I am with this update and I do hope you readers enjoy.**

**Title: **Missing (The feeling)

"Its fine mom really, there was just a big misunderstanding and things got out of control that's all I promise." Boomer said trying to calm down his mother. The boys' mother knew something was up when the girls and boys came into the house looking down and immediately asked Boomer what was going on knowing that he of all her boys would actually tell her the truth.

"Boom you know I hate it when you are being indirect, tell me the details of what happened." The boys' mother said standing in front of the television her arms crossed over her chest. The teenagers sat on the couch and the boys' father sat in the lazy boy resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "I want to know everything." their mother continued.

"You were always a gossip girl but this is a little out of your generation don't you think?" the boys' dad questioned looking at his wife.

"Aren't you the least bit worried? Their mom asked looking over at her husband.

"Do you remember what we use to do at their age?" Their fathers question made their mother's eyes widen.

"That's it consider yourselves home schooled, I'm gonna go call your school." And a second later the mother disappeared up the steps.

"Dad!" The boys and Danny yelled together. "Do something!" their father sat there long enough to take a deep breath before walking up the steps where his wife disappeared.

"Honey, don't you think that's a little extreme." Was the last thing the teenagers heard from their father as the parents' bedroom door closed.

"What did she mean by home school? How does that even work? Your parents aren't teachers." Bubbles asked confused as she sat between Boomer and Blossom.

"It's just like school but you do it at home and you could do it on the internet or have like a starter pack or something like that. But Mom was just kidding, she doesn't want us here anymore than we want to be here.

"Oh" Bubbles whispered looking over at Blossom seeing that she has yet to say anything as she looked a Brick's phone maybe playing a game or something. I sat up a bit to look at Buttercup just in time for her to stand up and start walking toward the front door.

"Buttercup?"

"I'm going for a walk I'll be back." Blossom frowned looking over at Buttercup; she knew it was a lie. Every time Buttercup left she'd say she'd be back but then Blossom or Bubbles wouldn't see her until the next day.

"We'll come to." Blossom said standing up from her seat Bubbles following suit.

"Alone." Buttercup said without turning to look at her sisters and left before either of them could say another word.

The further Buttercup got from the house the more she could breathe. It's been Buttercup's dream to have feet and walk on land but she just wanted to go home, she wanted to be at sea. The ocean and land are so close to each other but they were opposites. People at sea are so nice to each other but here, it was just so different and Buttercup didn't like different, she didn't like change.

**VVVVVV**

"What do you mean you don't know where my children are?!" The mother's voice boomed under the sea. Neptune was the merman of the sea he was very important, he was a ruler but still he was no match for his wife that was probably one of the main reasons why he married her, she didn't care what he ruled. She was the only one that put him in his place… in fact that was what she was going right know. "Why wouldn't you tell me this sooner?!" His wife questioned her hands covering her red face as her long red hair floated around her.

"You left to hang out with a few of your friends and I assumed that they were just roaming the sea." He spoke trying to explain to his wife why he waited three days before telling his wife he didn't know where their three children were. His wife moved her hands from her face and looked at her husband confused before the expression turned to horror and sadness.

"Assumed? What are you saying Neptune."

"I'm saying I don't sense them anywhere in sea." His wife turned away from her husband and tears began to for in her eyes of course no one would have known if her shoulders weren't shaking.

"Are you telling me my babies are on land?" His wife tried to say strong but it didn't end the way she had hoped.

"Sweetie I-" But his wife didn't let him finish she swam away from him and turned to look at him again her pain clear on her face.

"Neptune….are you telling me my babies are on land?" Neptune sighed and his shoulders slumped. He was defeated he had to tell his wife the truth even though he knew it would hurt her.

"Yes, that is what I am saying." His wife nodded at nothing in particular while rolling her lips together. She thought she could handle it but she couldn't and she same away from her husband and towards the surface. As her head pops up on the surface and she sees the beach everything hits her so hard. All she could think about is the legend. She tilted her head back and took in a deep breath in through her nose and out of her mouth.

"I trust you, I trust all of you." She sobbed her eyes closed tight. "But it's the land that I don't trust. Please come home, please." The mother looked up at the sky as the sun started to trade places with the moon. A breeze blowing through her hair and towards the beach.

**(Back on land with the gang)**

Everyone was standing outside looking back and forth down the streets hoping to see Buttercup.

"She couldn't have gone far she doesn't know this place yet." Blossom said her arms wrapped around herself.

"But she does know the way to the mall, school, and the beach." Butch added looking to his right up the street.

"Blossom." Bubbles called but before Blossom could answer wind blew in their faces and through their hair. Both Blossom and Bubbles' eyes closed at the same time. Once the wind was completely gone their eyes opened back up and they looked at each other. "Mom."

**(With Buttercup)**

Buttercup felt a shiver it ran from the tip of her toes up her legs and stopped at her spine just seconds before wind blew through her hair.

"Mom."

**I hope you readers enjoyed please review I love the reviews I get so please keep them coming!**


	16. Protective

**So sorry it took so long to update but I just know my computer hates me and I decided to not even cross paths with it so that's why I wasn't able to update but I just got a iPad mini so now that I am able to update of course I gotta give you awesome readers a cheaper so here it is and I do hope you enjoy R&amp;R**

**Title**: Protective

**Recap**:

Everyone was standing outside looking back and forth down the streets hoping to see Buttercup. "She couldn't have gone far she doesn't know this place yet." Blossom said her arms wrapped around herself.

"But she does know the way to the mall, school, and the beach." Butch added looking to his right up the street.

"Blossom." Bubbles called but before Blossom could answer wind blew in their faces and through their hair. Both Blossom and Bubbles' eyes closed at the same time. Once the wind was completely gone their eyes open back up and they looked at each other. "Mom."

(With Buttercup)

Buttercup felt a shiver ran from the tip of her toes up her legs and stopped at her spine just seconds before wind blew through her hair.

"Mom."

**No one's POV**

Buttercup had no idea what she was doing let alone where she was. All she knew was her eyes were softly closed and she was leaning forward, she was in a peaceful state as if she was about to be kissed by the love of her life for the very first time. Buttercup was leaning forward so much that she began to fall but not before someone grabbed on the back of her shirt causing her eyes to snap open.

"Sorry girly but the beach is closed and it isn't safe for you to be swimming out here at this time of night." A deep manly voice spoke, Buttercup blinked as she looked at her reflection in the water.

"Mom" Buttercup whispered her eyes never leaving the large pool of ocean water.

"Mom? Did your mother jump into the water?!" The guy that stopped Buttercup started to panic but before anything got too serious familiar voices were heard and Buttercup wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not.

"Oh thank god Buttercup you're alright." Bubbles rushed forwards Blossom right behind her.

"We were worried sick!" Even though Buttercup wanted to she couldn't find the will to speak.

"Do you guys know her?" The guy that was still nameless to the girls asked looking right at the boys.

"Yeah, yeah we do. Sorry about all this Evan." Brick apologized.

"Nah it's all good it's just the beach closes at 1 o'clock, I guess it's a good think I parked all the way down the road huh?"

Boomer laughed awkwardly."yeah I guess so." Boomer agreed. Evan was a older guy he was about 22 and he worked at the beach as security. The boys basically lived at the beach so they knew each other well, they wouldn't say they were friends though.

"Thanks so much for this she's just having a hard time right now is all." Blossom spoke moving the hair out of Buttercup's face so that she would snap out of whatever trance she was in.

Buttercup took a deep breath dragging her eyes away from the fresh sea water that she misses so much and looked over at the unfamiliar man.

"Yeah thanks, who knows what would have happened if I jumped in the water." Buttercup forced a smile that the 22 year old didn't notice was fake.

"Hey no problem, maybe I could help you then maybe you could return the favor. I'm sure I have something hard that you could help me um make not so hard anymore?" Evan smirked at his own comment. The sisters looked upon Evan strangely confused on what he was hinting at but the boys on the other hand, they knew exactly what he meant and they didn't like it one bit. Both Brick and Boomer flinched at the look that Butch gave Evan even though he wasn't paying Butch any mind. Butch growled and all eyes were on him.

"Butters, it's time to go!" Butch growled out. Buttercup walked up to him without hesitation and Butch put his arm around buttercup's neck where it belonged. "We're leaving." It seemed as if Butch calmed down with Buttercup by his side.

"Can we get some ice cream?" Buttercup asked was the walked away from a shell shocked Evan.

"After everything that just happened you seriously think you're getting ice cream?" Boomer laughed walking with Bubbles by his side as well as Brick and Blossom.

"Can we Boomer, ice cream does taste really good. We don't have food like that at home." Bubbles explained slipping her hand in Boomers knowing it would make him buy some.

"We only have one carton at home and mom says we can't eat it so.."

"Please Boomie!" She pleaded her face closer to Boomer's.

"i guess we can eat it and replace it before mom finds out ." Boomer said with a red tint on his cheeks.

"Way to stand your ground Boom." Brick joked causing everyone to laugh.

**I hope you readers enjoyed this chapter. Nothing really happened in this chapter but that's because I'm trying to get the teens to not only show there feelings but also the friendship that is developing. Please review!**


End file.
